


Сон в руку

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hospital Sex, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мистеру Голду снится один и тот же сон. Изо дня в день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон в руку

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор иллюстрации:** [Невеста Роз](http://sinner-son.diary.ru/)
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

 

      Мистер Голд давно не видел снов.  
      Пожалуй, с самого детства.  
      И поэтому, проснувшись среди ночи с бешено колотящимся сердцем, почти минуту пытался понять, что же его разбудило. А затем в памяти всплыло лицо, которое он так часто представлял себе по вечерам, сидя в пустой гостиной и предаваясь бесплодным сожалениям. Белль – это ее он видел во сне: нечетко, будто сквозь дымку. Ее губы беззвучно шевелились, а глаза были пусты, как осенние озера. Больше Голд ничего вспомнить не смог.  
      Он совершал привычные утренние ритуалы, шел в ломбард, стоял за стойкой, ожидая посетителей, – и никак не мог выкинуть из головы этот сон. Почему? Почему Белль ему приснилась? Почему именно сейчас? Зачем? Из-за того, что в городе объявилась Эмма Свон и переполошила всех, взбудоражила? Заставила его все вспомнить?  
      От этих мыслей безжалостно сдавило виски. Голд надеялся перетерпеть, но вскоре сдался и закрылся раньше обычного. По дороге домой он был рассеян и даже кивком не отвечал на испуганные и подобострастные приветствия прохожих. За ужином же поймал себя на том, что торопится, что ему не терпится лечь спать…  
      Чтобы увидеть Белль еще раз.  
      Пусть так, пусть это лишь игры его собственного разума, но он увидит ее.

 

* * *

      На сей раз Голд сумел разглядеть больше.  
      Белль была в длинной белой рубахе – _саване?_ – и лежала с закрытыми глазами. Дальше все опять расплывалось в тумане, но ее он видел четко. И не мог насмотреться.  
      – Белль, – наконец осмелился он позвать.  
      Ее глаза распахнулись и вдруг уставились прямо на него. Голд шарахнулся назад, провалился куда-то в пустоту и… проснулся. В своем доме, в своей постели. Настенные часы – тяжелый немецкий агрегат с гирьками и серебряными фигурками рыцарей – показывали четыре. Немного поразмыслив, Голд решил, что обратно ложиться спать бессмысленно, и пошел за книгой. Выбрав наугад несколько томов, он небрежно пролистал их и отложил. А затем потянул с полки «Толкователь сновидений». Все равно ни о чем другом он сейчас думать не мог.  
      Он читал остаток ночи, и все утро, и весь день. Но ничего толкового в «Толкователе» не было. Любимая и девушка обещали удачи в делах и семейное счастье, покойник – напротив, беды и ссоры. Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Голд отложил бесполезную книгу и попробовал отвлечься делами, тем более что за полтора дня их накопилось достаточно.

 

* * *

      Этой ночи он ждал с некоторой тревогой. Не может человеку три дня подряд сниться один и тот же сон. Пусть с некоторыми вариациями, но все же… Хотя – где он и где обычные люди! Голд вытянулся под одеялом и закрыл глаза. Сон не шел. Тогда он принялся считать овец, но они слишком живо напоминали ему о прошлом, и когда перед мысленным взором встал Бей, Голд резко сел, нашарил в темноте трость и поковылял в гостиную. Здесь, перед полупогасшим камином, было почти уютно. И он сам не заметил, как задремал в любимом глубоком кресле.  
      Он стоял посреди маленькой клетушки с выкрашенными в белое неровными стенами. Голд неуверенно огляделся – и едва не упал от неожиданности. На узкой койке лежала Белль и читала какую-то книгу.  
      Она была совершенно обнажена.  
      Тело у Белль было бледным, как у человека, давно не видевшего солнца, и очень худым. Острые плечи, выступающие ключицы, ребра, которые можно пересчитать – все до единого, – впалый живот… Голд не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Он пожирал ее взглядом, хотя и понимал, что это все выверты его подсознания. Он ведь никогда не видел Белль без одежды. Но продолжал смотреть. У нее были небольшие крепкие груди и поросший мягкими светлыми волосами лобок, довольно широкие бедра и по контрасту тонкие ноги. Она была прекрасна даже худой.  
      За спиной раздался скрежет.  
      Голд оглянулся и увидел открывающуюся железную дверь с зарешеченным окошком. С трудом вспомнив, что это всего лишь сон, он остался стоять где стоял, ожидая, что же будет дальше, кто войдет сюда. Регина? Эмма? Мо?  
      В проеме стоял незнакомый мужчина, здоровенный бугай, по виду – явно какой-нибудь работяга.  
      – Привет, крошка, – прогундосил он. – Глянь, что дядя Бэн тебе притащил.  
      Бугай помахал в воздухе плиткой шоколада.  
      Белль отложила книгу и встала, нимало не смущаясь своей наготы.  
      – Спасибо. Ты как обычно?  
      – Угу, – бугай для верности покивал и принялся расстегивать ремень на брюках.  
      – Давай я помогу.  
      Белль шагнула вперед и взялась своими тонкими белыми пальцами за тяжелую пряжку.  
      – Нет! Не смей! – отчаянно закричал Голд, внезапно осознавая, что последует дальше, и замахнулся тростью, теряя равновесие…  
      Он проснулся в холодном поту и долго смотрел в потолок.  
      В этот день у него все валилось из рук. Он едва не разбил дорогую китайскую вазу и обсчитал пришедшего выкупать часы Марко – причем себе в убыток. Когда Голд вспоминал руки Белль на обвисшем пузе того работяги, его начинало трясти.  
      Этого не могло быть, она не могла… Его девочка… Голд вдруг подумал, что понятия не имеет, как Белль жила, когда он… когда Румпельштильцхен ее выгнал, – без денег, без крыши над головой. Вполне вероятно, что именно так ей приходилось зарабатывать на жизнь. Голд представил Белль, кувыркающуюся на грязном матрасе с каким-нибудь вонючим гномом, и взвыл от прошившей грудь резкой боли. Зашедшая по каким-то своим делам шериф Свон шарахнулась в ужасе, и только тогда Голд понял, что он пока не дома. Сухо извинившись и сославшись на то, что ушиб о прилавок больное колено, он выгнал Свон из магазина и закрылся. А потом долго сидел в мастерской и пил крепкий кофе – чашку за чашкой, – не решаясь пойти домой.  
      В кровать он ложился почти с ужасом.

 

* * *

      Сначала он увидел лишь широкую мужскую спину в куртке с надписью «Харлей Дэвидсон». Мужчина стоял возле койки, держась рукой за спинку, и равномерно покачивался. Это был кто-то другой, не работяга. Кто-то выше и стройнее.  
      Голд нахмурился: его смущали раздававшиеся в камере звуки. Хлюпание и сопение. Подозрительно знакомые звуки. К тому же, Белль нигде не было видно.  
      В этот момент мужчина слегка развернулся, и Голд заметил ее. Белль – его Белль – стояла на коленях и увлеченно делала незнакомцу минет, одной рукой сжимая свою грудь, а другой – поглаживая его вываливающуюся из ширинки мошонку.  
      У Голда перехватило горло. Это не могло быть так, это не его сон! Это кошмар. Он отчаянно взмолился, обращаясь к тому неведомому, в которого верили и в его полном волшебства мире, и здесь, где ему давали разные имена. Но пробуждение не торопилось прервать его муку. Наоборот, краски стали ярче, звуки усилились…  
      Белль обхватила губами толстенький и короткий, налившийся багровым член и ритмично двигала головой, периодически отстраняясь и облизывая язычком головку, прохаживаясь по стволу и щекоча напряженную уздечку. Мужчина довольно стонал и поддавал бедрами. Это было отвратительно.  
      Это был только сон.  
      На самом деле этого не происходит, Белль давно мертва и покоится с миром.  
      Голд сморгнул слезы, зажмурился, пытаясь проснуться, но потерпел неудачу. Тогда он отвернулся, бесцельно блуждая взглядом по камере и заставляя себя не прислушиваться.  
      Не слышать.  
      Обстановка здесь была скудной, если не сказать хуже. Койка, тумбочка, стул – вот и все. Камеру – а железная дверь и решетки на окнах не заставляли сомневаться в этом – расцвечивали лишь книги, во множестве громоздящиеся на полу напротив койки, да наброшенный на спинку стула вульгарный розовый пеньюар. Голд посмотрел в окно. Оно располагалось на одном уровне с поверхностью, и все, что удавалось там разглядеть, – это траву и кусочек дорожки. Камера могла находиться где угодно. И это точно был какой-то подвал.  
      Звуки позади стали громче. Мужчина стонал и приговаривал:  
      – Да, детка, да! Вот так!  
      Голд невольно повернулся обратно – и прикипел взглядом.  
      Теперь Белль обеими руками держалась за брюки незнакомца, а тот, вцепившись в ее волосы на затылке, буквально насаживал ее ртом на свой член.  
      Голд сглотнул.  
      Щеки Белль раздувались, в горле словно ходил поршень, мокрые волосы падали на лоб, но она не сопротивлялась, покорно позволяя трахать себя, и лишь шире открывала рот, чтобы незнакомец смог войти еще глубже. Наконец тот резко задергался и замер.  
      Из уголка губ Белль стекла на подбородок белесая струйка.  
      – Умница, девочка, – незнакомец развязно потрепал Белль по щеке. – Держи, заслужила.  
      И достал из-за пазухи книгу.  
      Белль поднялась, не утруждая себя стиранием спермы с лица, и запахнула потрепанный халатик.  
      – Спасибо, Уилл. Ты так щедр сегодня.  
      – Я зайду на неделе, ладно? – Незнакомец быстро заправлял член в брюки.  
      – И что ты хочешь? – равнодушно спросила Белль.  
      – Давай так: я принесу тебе пачку чая, пирожные и те три книги, что ты просила, а ты дашь в жопу, – предложил незнакомец.  
      Белль подумала и кивнула.  
      – Договорились. Только скажи Ванде, что визит обычный – она никогда не проверяет, а возьмет меньше.  
      Незнакомец довольно улыбнулся.  
      – Отлично! Тогда я тебе еще плед принесу. Это не запрещено?  
      – Нет, плед можно.  
      Голда передернуло от того, насколько эта сцена казалась… обыденной. Как будто нет ничего дурного или противоестественного в том, что какой-то выблядок засовывает свой хуй в рот Белль по самые яйца, а та после этого стоит как ни в чем не бывало да еще и выторговывает себе подарки.  
      – Господи, пусть я проснусь, пусть я проснусь, господи, – забормотал Голд, вцепившись в свою трость так, что костяшки побелели.  
      Но сон все не кончался.  
      Белль проводила мужчину до двери, тот как-то хитро постучал в нее, и дверь открылась. За дверью виднелся унылый коридор, частично загораживаемый хмурой женщиной средних лет.  
      – Все? Отлично. Белль, приготовься, там пришел очередной клиент, – буркнула она и посторонилась, пропуская мужчину.  
      – Хорошо, Ванда, – покладисто согласилась Белль и поправила лямку открывающего грудь лифа – того же отвратного розового цвета, что и пеньюар на стуле.  
      Это был ужас. Нескончаемый, беспросветный ужас. Когда на пороге нарисовался клиент – давешний бугай, Голд выронил трость и рухнул на колени. По его щекам текли слезы.  
      – Пусть это кончится, – взмолился он, не понимая, за что это все. Неужели он сам себя решил наказать… так? Вместе с памятью вернулось и чувство вины – может, таким извращенным способом он напоминает себе о вещах, которые нельзя искупить, нельзя исправить?  
      Например, о смерти.  
      Бугай надвинулся прямо на него, прошел насквозь, что-то говоря Белль, – слов Голд уже не расслышал, а потом навалился густой туман. Голда закружило и подбросило вверх.  
      Он открыл глаза. Снова в спальне, и ничего не было – только кровать переворошена так, словно на ней кто-то устроил оргию.  
      К горлу Голда подкатилась тошнота, он опрометью скатился с кровати и, шатаясь как пьяный и цепляясь за мебель, метнулся в ванную. Там силы оставили его, он не удержался на ногах и с размаху бухнулся на колени, разбив их в кровь. Боль от искалеченной ноги пронзила тело, но Голд этого почти не заметил. Его выворачивало наизнанку над бежевым унитазом. Исторгнув из себя, кажется, все, включая внутренности, Голд еще долго дрожал, даже не пытаясь подняться. Дорогая итальянская сантехника была изгажена вусмерть и неприятно скользила под руками. Наконец, немного отдышавшись, он вцепился в бачок и кое-как встал.  
      Зеркало отражало самого настоящего упыря, какими их показывают в фильмах ужасов. Кожа практически родного нежно-салатового цвета, зловеще-черные круги под глазами и болезненно перекошенный рот. Голд вымыл руки, поплескал в лицо водой, пригладил влажные от пота волосы… а потом решительно отвернул кран над ванной. Он чувствовал, что ему это жизненно необходимо.  
      Лежа в ванне, Голд то и дело проваливался в полудрему, но в уши моментально начинали биться звуки из сна. Чавканье и хлюпанье, сипение и стоны. И поверх всего – скрип старой койки, на которую опирался незнакомец.  
      В этот день Голд не пошел на работу. Он бы просто не выдержал. Улыбаться посетителям, удерживать маску самой большой сволочи в Сторибруке… это было слишком. Честно признаться, он попросту боялся, что случайно встретит – на улице, да где угодно! – какого-нибудь мужчину из своих снов и не сможет сдержаться. Убьет его к чертям собачьим и все. А тот, небось, и не поймет даже, за что его так. Нет, выходить на улицу сегодня было бы определенно плохой идеей.  
      Но что-то делать было надо.  
      И Голд позвонил Арчи Хопперу.

 

* * *

      – Добрый день, мистер Голд, – настороженно поздоровался психотерапевт, оглядывая растрепанного и сумрачного мужчину.  
      – Заходите, – без лишних церемоний велел Голд и захлопнул за Хоппером дверь.  
      – У вас какие-то претензии? – спросил Арчи, усаживаясь в кресло. – Я исправно плачу ренту…  
      – К черту ренту, – обрубил его Голд. – У меня проблема. По вашему профилю.  
      – Правда? Как интересно… – Арчи поерзал в кресле, – то есть… я хотел сказать, что это крайне печально.  
      – Печально – это не то слово. – Голд замялся, подбирая обтекаемые фразы. – Понимаете, меня мучает один и тот же сон, с вариациями, но он повторяется.  
      – Кошмар? – в руках Хоппера как по мановению волшебной палочки возникли ручка и блокнот.  
      – Никаких записей, – рявкнул Голд и уже мягче продолжил: – Это эротический сон. Повторяется обстановка и некоторые участники. Одна и та же девушка, разные мужчины.  
      – Эта девушка вам знакома? – сразу же задал Арчи главный вопрос.  
      – Д-да. Была… когда-то. Вы думаете, что это – следствие давних переживаний?  
      Арчи пожал плечами.  
      – Во сне всем управляет наше подсознание. Никто не знает, чем оно руководствуется, посылая нам те или иные сны. Могу точно сказать лишь то, что это намек на какую-то проблему личного характера. Возможно, вам не хватает общения, и мозг завуалированно сигнализирует об этом. Или у вас… хм… проблемы в сексуальной сфере.  
      – Нет у меня никаких проблем! – огрызнулся Голд.  
      – У меня слишком мало информации для более-менее значимых выводов, – попытался оправдаться Арчи, невольно вжавшись в кресло. – Может, добавите еще каких-нибудь подробностей?  
      – Это какая-то камера, а девушка – заключенная, – Голд сделал паузу, припоминая. – К ней приходят мужчины. Очевидно, они платят кому-то за ее… услуги. Но еще они делают подарки лично ей. И занимаются с ней сексом.  
      – То есть вы со стороны наблюдаете, как знакомая вам девушка занимается сексом с разными мужчинами? – уточнил Арчи.  
      – Не совсем. Это в основном подразумевается. Я видел сам… процесс только раз.  
      Голд потряс головой, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания. В ушах снова раздались стоны и хлюпанье.  
      – Понятно. А мужчины – вы их когда-нибудь видели прежде? В реальности, я имею в виду. – Без блокнота Арчи явно чувствовал себя неуютно. А еще более неуютно он себя чувствовал в присутствие негласного хозяина Сторибрука. Было видно, что больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас очутиться дома.  
      – Не думаю. Возможно, сталкивался когда-то мельком. Но я их не знаю. – Голд вздохнул, подозревая, что зря затеял всю эту мутотень с сеансом психотерапии на дому и понапрасну тратит время, вместо того чтобы порыться в книгах по магии и отыскать совет там.  
      – Любопытно, – Арчи постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. – Безликий секс, камера, проституция… Знаете, мистер Голд, я порекомендую вам принимать снотворное несколько дней подряд – это гарантировано избавит вас от сновидений. А вообще – сходите куда-нибудь, развейтесь, познакомьтесь с какой-нибудь женщиной, на худой конец – снимите проститутку. Погодите. – Заметив выражение лица Голда, Арчи выставил руки в защитном жесте. – Я всего лишь советую вам… скажем так, стереть эротические фантазии сновидений реальными переживаниями. Это весьма действенная методика.  
      – Понимаю… – задумчиво ответил Голд, перебирая в уме всех шлюх города, к которым он мог обратиться. Пожалуй, стоило бы начать с Руби – ей даже платить не надо, сама раздвинет ноги. А уж если пообещать снизить ренту… – Что ж, благодарю за рекомендации. А что насчет снотворного?  
      – Да-да, я сейчас выпишу рецепт, – засуетился Арчи. Кажется, он был до чертиков рад и, несомненно, полагал, что легко отделался.  
      Проводив психотерапевта к выходу, Голд постоял немного перед закрытой дверью, а потом уверенным шагом направился в ванную – приводить себя в порядок.

 

* * *

      Голд специально дождался окончания обеда – обычно в это время поток посетителей в «У Бабушки» истаивал, а сама старушка удалялась в хозяйственные помещения, оставляя кафе на попечение Руби. Он несколько раз пользовался… особыми услугами Руби, а потому точно знал, каким образом действовать.  
      Сев за дальний столик в углу, Голд заказал кофе и, дождавшись появления Руби с подносом, кивком указал ей на стул напротив. Та немного помялась, но все же села.  
      – В чем дело, мистер Голд? Хотите изменить заказ?  
      – Нет, я просто хочу поговорить. Ты ведь не занята?  
      Руби похлопала ресницами и оглядела пустой зал. Кроме них тут находился лишь Сидни Гласс, судорожно запихивавший в рот сочный бургер, – он явно опаздывал и вряд ли собирался здесь задерживаться.  
      – Я вся внимание, – Руби оперлась локтями на столик и в ожидании наклонилась вперед. – Это ведь не связано с рентой?  
      – Далась вам всем эта рента… – проворчал себе под нос Голд, а вслух ответил: – Нет, конечно. Я всего лишь хотел спросить, свободна ли ты сегодня вечером.  
      – Что? О! О-о-о… – в глазах Руби засветилось понимание. – Да, я совершенно свободна.  
      Это звучало неубедительно, но Голду было плевать. Раз она сказала, что свободна, значит, отдает сексу с ним предпочтение перед любым гипотетическим свиданием.  
      – Тогда встретимся в ломбарде? В девять, – без лишних рассусоливаний предложил он.

 

* * *

      Когда он подошел к магазинчику, Руби уже топталась на крыльце. Похоже, она не утруждала себя переодеванием – накинула пальто прямо поверх униформы.  
      – Долго ждала? – с напускной заботой спросил Голд и, не дожидаясь ответа, полез в карман за ключом.  
      Он частенько задерживался в ломбарде, иногда оставался ночевать, поэтому в его кабинете стоял очень уютный диванчик. Руби уже была с ним знакома. Она сбросила на диван сумку и пальто и потянулась – лениво, как кошка.  
      – Выпьешь? – Голд открыл бар.  
      – Да. «Джим Бим», если есть.  
      Голд вытащил из холодильника форму со льдом, вытряхнул немного в два стакана и налил в каждый бурбона на три пальца.  
      – Спасибо, – Руби приняла стакан. – А у вас тут совсем ничего не изменилось…  
      – Выпьем за красоту и любовь, – перебил ее Голд.  
      Тост был глупым, но выслушивать ее болтовню он не собирался.  
      Руби послушно пригубила алкоголь и уселась на диванчик. Голд полез за пазуху и вытащил длинную коробочку.  
      – Смотри, это тебе. Подарок. – Он сел рядом, открыл коробочку и продемонстрировал девушку изящный серебряный браслет с гранатами. – Он из Индии. Старинный, начало века.  
      – Ух ты! – Глаза у Руби загорелись, она потянула к украшению жадные руки. – Какая прелесть!  
      – Давай я застегну, – предложил Голд.  
      Он обернул браслет вокруг ее тонкого запястья и щелкнул замочком. Потом потянулся и поцеловал Руби в шею. Та захихикала, но не отстранилась, наоборот – изогнулась так, чтобы ему было удобнее.  
      Ничего не изменилось. Сейчас она должна была начать раздеваться.  
      – Как тут жарко, – томно прошептала Руби и принялась расстегивать пуговички на своем ультракоротком платье.  
      Ничего не изменилось.  
      Перед встречей Голд долгое время колебался: отдать ли должное предварительным ласкам или сразу перейти к делу, пропустив этот этап. Но сейчас он думал лишь о словах Хоппера: «Стереть эротические фантазии сновидений реальными переживаниями». Пусть же Руби станет в полной мере этаким «ластиком».  
      Не дожидаясь, когда она закончит с пуговицами, Голд нырнул рукой в вырез. Грудь у Руби была невелика, целиком убиралась в ладонь, но это не было недостатком. Голд потеребил большим пальцем ее сосок, чтобы тот напрягся. Руби застонала и выгнулась сильнее, подставляясь под ласку. Голд продолжал целовать ее шею, спустился ниже, одновременно толкая Руби на диван. Та принялась стаскивать с него пиджак, расстегивать рубашку, запуская под нее руки и царапая ногтями его живот… Когда она потянулась к его брюкам, Голд невольно вспомнил Белль и перехватил запястья Руби.  
      – Не надо, я сам, – грубо проговорил он.  
      Внезапно сама мысль о том, что сейчас он будет трахать Руби, смотреть в ее лицо, на эти ярко накрашенные губы и густо подведенные глаза – и все это в обрамлении длинных черных волос, так не похожих на… и представлять на ее месте другую, вызвала у Голда отвращение.  
      – На колени! Живо! – рявкнул он.  
      Руби вздрогнула, глаза ее, затуманенные возбуждением, прояснились, но ослушаться она не посмела. Покорно скинула туфли на острых шпильках, перевернулась на живот и подобрала под себя ноги, отклячив попу – вполне аппетитную, кстати говоря. Голд огладил ее по спине, как собаку, шлепнул по ягодицам и задрал подол (впрочем, задирать там было особо и нечего). Он стянул стринги Руби до колен и с удовлетворением окинул взглядом открывшуюся картину. К этому времени он уже достаточно возбудился, и брюки стали болезненно тесны. Голд расстегнул их до конца, приспустил трусы и не сдержал вздох облегчения, когда давление на стоявший колом член пропало.  
      Поспешно натянув презерватив, Голд без подготовки толкнулся в услужливо подставленное влагалище. Руби охнула и ткнулась лбом в мягкий подлокотник дивана. Голд навалился сверху; он мял ее груди и ритмично двигался в ней, мало заботясь о ее удовольствии. Но и столь грубого и бесцеремонного обращения Руби, похоже, оказалось достаточно: она охала, стонала, извивалась и усердно подмахивала, едва ли не сама насаживаясь на его член.  
      Голд выпрямился, ухватил Руби за бедра и бросил взгляд вниз. То, как его член входил в растраханную, истекающую дырку – хлюпание, боже, оно, кажется, будет преследовать его до конца жизни, – его ударяющиеся об округлую задницу яйца… к горлу подкатила тошнота. Возбуждение, секунду назад едва не достигшее своего пика, стремительно исчезало. Голд безуспешно качнулся вперед-назад еще пару раз и рывком вытащил мягкий обмякший член. С кончика презерватива сорвалась белесо-прозрачная капля и расплескалась на черной коже обивки.  
      Руби недоуменно оглянулась.  
      – Пошла вон, – устало выдохнул Голд и сглотнул, сдерживая рвотные позывы.  
      – Что?  
      – Убирайся! – рявкнул он, торопливо избавляясь от презерватива, натягивая трусы и застегивая брюки и с содроганием ощущая, как липкая смазка пачкает ткань изнутри.  
      – Ладно-ладно, я поняла. – Руби поправила одежду, подхватила пальто, сумку и туфли и рванула к выходу. – Мудак! – бросила она на прощание и скрылась за дверью.  
      Голд подошел к бару, вытащил «Джим Бим» и приложился к горлышку. Жидкость была тепловатой и довольно мерзкой на вкус. Такой же мерзкой, как несостоявшийся секс. Но Голду было все равно – ему банально хотелось напиться.  
      Терапия не удалась.

 

* * *

      Как только Голд увидел перед собой железную дверь, то сразу понял, что сон никуда не делся. С койки доносились звуки совокупления.  
      Он страшился обернуться, страшился того, что увидит, – а он не сомневался, что там будет Белль и очередной клиент. Но не обернуться он не мог.  
      На Белль взгромоздился уже знакомый работяга, Бэн. Он пыхтел и потел, хекал, будто заколачивал сваи, и хрюкал, как боров. Его голая расплывшаяся задница и грязноватая спина в складках жира почти совсем закрыли собой Белль. Голд видел лишь ее лицо – и на нем было то же выражение, что и в самом первом сне. Бесстрастное, с холодными пустыми глазами и шевелящимися беззвучно губами. Что она делала? Считала про себя, цитировала стихотворение или прикидывала, что попросить в следующий раз? Бэн сбился с ритма, суматошно задергался, выпрямился на руках и с хриплым мычанием обмяк, навалившись на Белль всей своей тушей.  
      Голд в оцепенении смотрел, как тот поднимается и небрежно бросает на пол использованный презерватив. Белль осталась лежать как была, словно и не заметила, что на ней и в ней кто-то был. Как будто ей безразлично. Как будто она давно к этому привыкла и не видит в этом ничего, кроме скучной рутины. Бэн оделся, нацепил куртку и положил на тумбочку бумажный пакет.  
      – Я тут… подумал… может, в следующий раз поиграем? – Белль никак не отреагировала, и Бэн сам раскрыл пакет и вытащил оттуда большой черный дилдо. – Вот. Я слышал, что с ним… интереснее. Ну… будто тебя будут ебать два мужика. И вообще… посмотреть охота, как ты будешь выглядеть с ним в жопе.  
      – Это будет стоить гораздо дороже, и надо обговорить с Вандой, – спокойно сказала Белль, рассматривая дилдо. Она взяла его в руки и повертела. – Толстый. И длинный.  
      – Еще бы! Почти три дюйма в обхвате у основания и восемь дюймов в длину! – Бэн сказал это с такой гордостью, словно это был его собственный член. – Слушай, а может, так договоримся? Ну… по-свойски. И не надо ничего говорить Ванде, а? – он заговорщицки подмигнул.  
      Белль помотала головой:  
      – Не получится. Мне нужно будет подготовить себя, а душ в коридоре. Без Ванды никак.  
      – Ну ладно тогда, – Бэн поник. – Я скажу ей. Так что в следующий раз жди – получишь неземное удовольствие.  
      – Конечно, – улыбнулась Белль. – Как всегда. А что ты мне принесешь?  
      – Так я уже… а, ты про свои книги…  
      – Можно еще чай. Или настольную лампу – Ванда не против, если я буду иногда ею пользоваться. Когда нет начальства.  
      – Договорились.  
      Голд не мог этого выносить, не мог слушать – и не мог ничего поделать. Не выдержав, он размахнулся тростью и ударил ублюдка прямо по голове. Трость прошла насквозь, не причинив тому никакого вреда, и Бэн преспокойно удалился, на ходу поправляя ремень штанов. Внутри Голда внезапно разлилась какая-то пугающая, сосущая пустота – будто уже все равно, кто еще войдет в эту дверь, будто Белль поселилась в его голове, и поэтому ему плевать. Как и ей.  
      Белль уселась обратно на койку и, набросив на себя одеяло, принялась перебирать какие-то вещи на тумбочке. На валяющийся среди прочего дилдо она больше не обращала внимания.  
      В камеру заглянула Ванда.  
      – Эй, у тебя через десять минут клиент, чего ты расселась? Ну-ка живо мыться!  
      Белль без возражений отложила собранную стопку книг, натянула через голову бесформенный белый балахон и сунула ноги в стоптанные тапки.  
      – Конечно, сейчас. Это Уилл?  
      – Он самый, так что не забудь про клизму.  
      Белль вышла вместе со своей… тюремщицей? бандершей? – и Голд остался один.  
      И пустота схлопнулась.  
      Голд раненым зверем метался по камере – на этот раз нога, как и полагается во сне, ему не мешала – выл и орал, безнадежно размахивая тростью и отчаянно стараясь разбить хоть что-нибудь. Но ничто не сдвинулось даже на волос, и Голд обессиленно упал на пол. Извиваясь, как червь, он заполз в угол и свернулся там. Он молился всем богам, чтобы это прекратилось, побыстрее закончилось, чтобы он смог проснуться и до рассвета не сомкнуть глаз. И вообще никогда больше не спать.  
      Но боги не были к нему милосердны.  
      Белль вернулась – посвежевшая, пахнущая душистым мылом. Она переоделась в пошлое розовое белье и забралась с ногами на кровать. Чуть позже ввалился высокий Уилл, обвешанный пакетами. Белль с восторгом подскочила к нему и принялась открывать подарки. Чувствовалось, что к нему она благоволит куда сильнее, чем к Бэну. Хотя по сравнению с тем бугаем любой был бы прекрасен, как фея.  
      – Ну, ты готова? – весело спросил Уилл, когда с подарками было покончено. – У меня не очень много времени. Ребята ждут на вечерний покер.  
      – Да, я ждала тебя, – Белль улыбнулась и сбросила пеньюар.  
      Голд зажмурился и заткнул уши, но ему казалось, что и сквозь ладони он слышит звуки поцелуев, поглаживаний, посасываний, короткие вскрики и протяжные стоны, а под веками сами собой рисовались отвратительные картинки.  
      Вот Белль, откинувшись на кровати, подставляет свою грудь под жадные губы клиента, поглаживая рукой его пах.  
      Вот Уилл сдергивает с нее трусики и швыряет их прочь – они пролетают через всю камеру и приземляются прямо перед носом Голда, так что он может вдыхать мускусный запах Белль. Запах, к которому примешивается вонь ее предыдущего мужчины.  
      Вот Белль освобождает Уилла от одежды, он валится вместе с ней на узкую койку – Голд слышит даже скрип пружин – и замечает черный дилдо. Он что-то спрашивает, Белль отвечает, и они вместе смеются.  
      Дальше следуют мешанина звуков и калейдоскоп картинок.  
      Голд не выдержал и открыл глаза.  
      Увиденное заставило его член дернуться.  
      Белль – разгоряченная, дрожащая – раскинулась на серой от многочисленных стирок простыне, а Уилл зарылся лицом между ее широко разведенных ног. В брюках Голда стало тесно. Уилл снова приник к Белль, та выгнула спину и тонко, почти жалобно застонала. Голд невольно потянулся к ширинке, но тут же оборвал себя. Это было грязно, отвратительно, но это было, и ничего нельзя было с этим поделать.  
      У него стояло от вида того, как посторонний мужчина делает Белль куннилингус.  
      Уилл увлеченно лизал и посасывал, отстранялся и дул, а Белль извивалась и коротко вскрикивала, вцепившись руками в железное изголовье. Но, оказалось, Уилл не собирался доводить ее до оргазма, просто разогревал, потому что в следующую секунду – Голд даже не понял, как это произошло, – он плюхнулся на койку, усадил Белль верхом спиной к себе и раздвинул ее ягодицы.  
      – Смазка на тумбочке, – тяжело дыша сквозь сцепленные зубы, сказала Белль.  
      Уилл не говоря ни слова потянулся, сгреб флакон и щедро выдавил из дозатора себе на ладонь.  
      Наверное, все дело в том, что это происходило во сне, но все картинка была такой четкой, словно Голд стоял возле койки. Или сам принимал участие. Он необычайно ясно видел, как Уилл сжимает пальцы на белой коже Белль, так что остаются красные следы, как растягивает ее сильнее, чтобы сфинктер слегка приоткрылся, как пристраивает головку члена напротив ануса… И медленно опускает Белль на себя. Белль, с закрытыми глазами, прикушенной губой, откинувшая голову клиенту на плечо, тихо выдыхающая с почти неслышным стоном, была так порочно-прекрасна, что Голд забыл, как дышать.  
      И когда они начали двигаться, Голд невольно подался вперед.  
      Уилл держал Белль за талию и насаживал на свой член, а она теребила клитор и тихо вздыхала… а Голд корчился на полу от боли, потому что не смел прикоснуться к себе. Потому что боялся, что упадет за грань, на дно самой глубокой пропасти, и все, что было в нем светлого и чистого – его любовь к Белль, – окажется замарано, растоптано безжалостной похотью.  
      И превратится в ничто.  
      Кто он без своей любви? Уродливый маг без души и сердца?  
      Даже Регины не понадобилось – сам справился.  
      Нельзя так жить.  
      И когда пара на постели синхронно вскрикнула и забилась, Голд нечеловеческим усилием переломил трость пополам и вогнал острый скол себе в ногу.

 

* * *

      Голд проснулся от невыносимой боли, с криком и глазами, полными слез. И неизвестно, что болело сильнее, – злосчастная нога или душа, которая кровоточила, будто это в нее воткнули деревяшку. Он долго лежал, безучастно глядя вверх, пока ночная тьма не сменилась серыми предрассветными сумерками. Тогда он встал, умылся, оделся и спустился вниз.  
      Весь день он просидел на кухне, почти не шевелясь и стараясь ни о чем не думать.  
      А вечером пошел в бар.  
      Ему хотелось напиться до поросячьего визга, но делать это в одиночестве было бы крайней степенью отчаяния. Голду просто нужно было немного побыть среди людей, желательно посторонних.  
      В баре гремела музыка, струился сигаретный дым, и было полно народу. Голд пристроился в уголке и заказал бутылку виски. Он намеревался провести здесь всю ночь – и ни в коем случае не спать.  
      На исходе третьего часа и второй бутылки Голд перестал копаться в себе и начал прислушиваться к тому, что творилось вокруг. Неподалеку сидела какая-то компания – вроде бы он видел их, когда отдавал свой «кадиллак» в ремонт. Разговоры, как водится, вертелись вокруг женского пола.  
      – Я тебе говорю: сходи, не пожалеешь! – громогласно втолковывал соседу толстый мужик, сидящий к Голду спиной. – Такая девушка – просто конфетка. И совсем безотказная. Что я только с ней не пробовал… – мужик мечтательно причмокнул. – А сосет так, что кончаешь целую вечность. И все глотает.  
      – Так дорого небось, – сомневался сосед.  
      – Да нихера! – от избытка чувств толстяк хватанул кружкой с пивом по столу, забрызгивая товарищей. – Забашляешь медсестре, да ей подарков принесешь – и она вся твоя. И подарки-то – тьфу! Сладости, книги, чай, прочая хуйня.  
      Голд насторожился. Услышанное было слишком знакомо, слишком напоминало преследующие его сны.  
      – Лады, тогда попробую, раз ты говоришь, – протянул сосед. – А она здоровая? В смысле, трипак не подхватишь?  
      – Да их же проверяют чуть не каждый месяц, и без резинки – ни-ни. И потом, откуда взяться заразе, если к ней одни и те же ходят? И всех ты знаешь.  
      – И кто же?  
      – Ну… я, Уилл, Сэм – это парень с автозаправки, помнишь, прыщавенький такой, Джо… да считай, все мои знакомые там бывают. Кто-то редко, кто-то, как я, – постоянный клиент.  
      Толстяк засмеялся и повернулся, чтобы подозвать официантку.  
      Голда как током ударило.  
      Это был тот самый работяга Бэн, которого он встречал во снах. И он говорил про безотказную девушку…  
      Голд весь подобрался. Он больше не пил, лишь делал вид – и внимательно следил за соседним столиком.  
      Вскоре компания шумно посчитала, кто сколько съел и выпил, выложила деньги на подносик со счетом и двинулась к выходу. Голд выждал секунд тридцать, бросил на стол несколько купюр, с лихвой покрывающих стоимость виски, и пошел следом.  
      На улице компания долго прощалась, а затем распалась. Голд пристроился за предполагаемым Бэном, который имел глупость отправиться домой (или куда там он шел) в одиночестве. Голд выждал момент, когда тот проходил мимо глухого переулка, и приставил ему револьвер между лопаток.  
      – Сворачивай! – скомандовал он.  
      Бэн спорить не стал.  
      – Эй, чувак, денег у меня нет, так что зря стараешься… – пропыхтел он, разворачиваясь. И умолк, увидев Голда и оценив на глаз стоимость его гардероба. – Эй, ты что, извращенец?  
      – Расскажи мне про девушку! – потребовал Голд, отбрасывая трость и вцепляясь рукой в отвороты его куртки. Другой рукой он держал револьвер, который теперь недвусмысленно упирался Бэну в подбородок. – За которую надо платить медсестре.  
      Бэн облегченно выдохнул.  
      – А-а-а, про эту… Ну, слушай. Идешь в больницу, спускаешься в подвал, говоришь сестричке на посту пароль и идешь к девке. Она блаженная, натурально. Не берет ни цацки, ни шмотки – только книги и сладости. Иногда че позаковыристее.  
      – Какой пароль? – мигом ухватил главное Голд.  
      – Веретено. Теперь все? Отпусти меня уже… – Бэн был изрядно пьян и, похоже, вообще ничего не боялся.  
      Голд убрал пальцы с его ворота и сделал то, о чем мечтал уже не одну ночь, – от души вмазал ему по роже рукоятью револьвера. Бэн хрюкнул и осел на заплеванный асфальт. Голд, прихрамывая, доплелся до валяющейся трости и поднял ее. Теперь он знал, куда идти.  
      Это был не просто сон.

 

* * *

      В больнице все прошло на удивление гладко.  
      Хмурая медсестра с именем «Ванда» на бейджике после пароля разулыбалась и вызвалась проводить его до палаты.  
      – Эй, вставай! Новый клиент пришел, – гаркнула она, разбудив пациентку. – Презервативы на тумбочке, мистер, – напутствовала его медсестра перед тем, как запереть дверь.  
      Лишь тогда Голд осмелился взглянуть на обитательницу палаты.  
      Это действительно была Белль. Она дежурно улыбнулась и принялась стаскивать с себя пеньюар. Голда внутренне передернуло.  
      – Погоди. Вот, возьми, – он снял с себя пальто и укутал девушку. – Я заберу тебя отсюда.  
      Белль насмешливо улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Будто ей предлагают подобное по десять раз на дню. Но Голд не собирался разбрасываться пустыми обещаниями. Выбив на двери условный сигнал, он встретил Ванду дулом промеж глаз. Та даже верещать не стала – послушно зашла в палату и позволила запереть себя.  
      Голд на удивление легко и быстро вывел Белль из больницы и усадил в свою машину.  
      – Теперь ты будешь со мной, – прошептал он, поворачивая ключ зажигания.  
      Белль молча пристегнулась и уставилась в окно. Голд привез ее к себе домой. Он еще не до конца осознал, что все его кошмарные сны – на самом деле ужасающая реальность. Точнее, он отгонял от себя эти мысли, потому что иначе он бы просто не выдержал.  
      Голд уступил ей свою ванную, полотенца, халат, кресло – да он бы вообще все отдал, лишь бы она стала прежней. Сейчас Белль сидела, утонув в банном халате, и грела руки о кружку с «эрл греем».  
      Голд изучал ее лицо, сидя в кресле напротив, искал следы боли и страданий, но Белль была спокойна и не выглядела, как жертва насилия. Наоборот, она с интересом рассматривала обстановку, отхлебывая по глоточку чай.  
      Голд не выдержал.  
      – Прости… прости меня, – рыдал он, обхватывая ее ноги. – Я так виноват перед тобой… Но я думал, что ты умерла. А ты… ты все это время была там… Прости меня, Белль.  
      Белль отставила чашку и наклонилась к нему, обнимая за плечи.  
      – Ну все, все, успокойся. Я совсем не сержусь. Тебе не в чем себя винить.  
      – О нет, есть в чем, и достаточно, – возразил Голд, не поднимая глаз.  
      Белль подцепила его пальцами за подбородок, заставив задрать голову.  
      – Я тебя не виню. Этого достаточно? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловала.  
      Голд даже не заметил, как они переместились в спальню.  
  


* * *

       _Вот опять… Все они одинаковы, когда штаны снимают. Этот, может, не такой резкий, еще и прощения просит. Забавно – я так часто слышала сказки, что мне не место в крохотной палате, что меня обязательно заберут, но всякий раз звучит вдохновляюще. Ну… он меня вправду забрал. И хотя бы деньги у него есть. И храбрости не занимать. Кажется, он близок к разрядке… Как трудно, когда не знаешь точное время. Сейчас надо застонать, мужчины это любят.  
      Чем этот колченогий хуже любого другого?_


End file.
